


Count your blessings

by Lilithtje



Series: All in the family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Harry, Fluff and Humor, Multi, No Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithtje/pseuds/Lilithtje
Summary: James's and Lily's anniversary has Sirius freaking out. A continuation of All in the family story, set a few years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

James has been working late the whole week. He’s been put in charge of the physical part of The Auror Training Program and decided to implement some changes.

After graduating from Hogwarts, James was set on becoming an Auror. Two months into his training he was already on top of his class and by the time he completed his education, the Auror Department of Magical Law Enforcement welcomed him with open arms.

The first year in service went smoothly. James was assigned to a Senior Auror who personally handpicked him at the Academy. Together they handled some of the toughest cases and James often had to reign in his famous Gryffindor bravery. Two weeks into his second year they stumbled upon a long wanted, illegal dark artefact handler while making an another arrest. Not wanting to let the criminal escape, James rushed after him without back-up. He succeeded in apprehending the wanted wizard, but not without suffering severe damage himself.

A dark cutting spell sliced his chest and one arm open, missing the main arteries only by miracle. James spent a week in St. Mungo’s, having to take the blood replenishing potion around the clock until the healers finally managed to close his wounds. The worst part of this experience were the tears in Lily’s eyes, who by that time was heavily pregnant with their first child. James had decided there and then that he was not willing to put his career above his family. He wanted to see his child grow up and couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Lily alone.

After handing in his resignation, the Head Auror offered him a job in training instead. James had proved himself again and again and was recently promoted. Thus the late working hours of the last week.

It was now a Friday evening. Making sure everything was ready for Monday, James locked his office at the Academy and went to floo home. He arrived just in time to hear Lily sing to Harry as she put him to bed.

Harry was almost three years old now, a vivacious and happy little boy with just a hint of mischievousness inherited from his Marauder father.

James took the stairs two at a time, coming to a halt outside of Harry’s bedroom. He peeked inside while shrugging off his work robe. Harry was already tucked in bed, his favourite stuffed toy under his arm. He was looking up at Lily and listened to her avidly as she sang.

Once the song finished, Lily bend down to kiss her son’s forehead. “Good night, sweetie pie, sleep well.”

Harry lifted his stuffed toy. “Padfoot also want a kiss, mummy.”

Lily smiled at him and kissed the stuffed dog on his nose. Harry giggled, making the toy dance around the blanket.

James entered the room with a smile. “Seems to me that Mr. Padfoot doesn’t want to sleep yet.”

“Daddy!” Kicking off his blanket Harry scrambled out of bed and jumped in James’s arms. James caught him easily, throwing him in the air a few times until Harry shrieked with laughter. Lily watched them fondly, chuckling when James set Harry on his shoulders and hopped around the room, neighing.

“Faster, horsey! Faster!” Tightly clutching his father’s hair, Harry laughed with abandon.

James ran around the room one more time before taking Harry off his shoulders and carrying him to bed. “Time to sleep, little buddy.” He tucked Harry back in and ruffled his son’s hair, which always seemed to be sticking up in odd angles.

“There you go, sweetie.” Lily found the stuffed toy that Harry dropped in this enthusiasm. “I believe Padfoot is ready for bed as well. Nighty night.”

Yawning widely, Harry burrowed himself deeper under the blanket. His eyes were already half closed when Lily and James quietly shut the door on their way out.

 

“Hello love.” James could finally greet his wife with a kiss. “Did you have a nice day?”

“I did.” Lily put her arms around James’s waist and looked up at him. “I finished writing the final chapter of year one while Harry was napping.”

Lily has always excelled in charms and when Professor Flitwick approached her with a plea to rewrite and update the charm textbooks for Hogwarts students, Lily jumped at the opportunity.

“Hmm, how did I manage to get my hands on such a clever girl?” James buried his nose in Lily’s hair, breathing in her scent.

“You wore down my defences.” Lily smirked at him, jumping away when he tried to tickle her.

“You little..” James chased after his wife as she ran into their bedroom, catching her by the bed and pulling her down with him until she was lying on top of him. “Got you again.” Lifting his head he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, his hands roaming up and down her body.

Just as their kissing turned passionate, a shout came from downstairs.

“Lily? Prongs? Are you here?”

James groaned and let his head fall against the pillow. “Damn, I forgot to close the floo.”

Lily looked at him sympathetically and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before getting up. “Come on, darling, let’s see what he wants. If he keeps shouting he’ll wake up Harry.”

Sighing, James stood up and followed Lily downstairs. They found Sirius sitting in the kitchen, his feet on the table and a plate of cookies on his lap.

“Hey guys, these are great!” He stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth.

Lily chuckled. “Yes, I made them together with Harry this afternoon. He was in charge of the chocolate portioning, so as you can see instead of chocolate chip cookies we have chocolate with a bit of cookie batter.”

“Yeah, Remus would love it.” Sirius’s expression has suddenly turned gloomy.

James watched his best friend intently. “What’s up, Pads?”

Hanging his head, Sirius mumbled something unintelligible.

“I didn’t catch that, Siri. What’s going on?” James sat down next to him, turning his chair to face Sirius.

“I said.. I think Remus wants to leave me.” His head bowed low, Sirius was a picture of misery.

James and Lily looked at each other with surprise. They knew both Sirius and Remus since they were kids and knew that Remus was in love with Sirius long before even he himself had realized it.

“Siri..” Lily gently petted Sirius’s hair, pushing a loose strand behind his ear. “What makes you think that?”

“He’s been spending a lot of time with Snape lately. Even reading books about potions! Remus never used to like potions before.” Sirius put the plate of cookies on the table, his appetite suddenly gone.

Pulling up a chair, Lily sat down in front of him, her hands on his knees. “You know that Remy is a bookworm. That is something he shares with Severus. Severus loves to discuss his views and findings and in Remus he found an intelligent opponent who’s not afraid to contradict him.”

“Exactly! How can I compete with that?” Sirius looked at Lily, his eyes unusually sad.

“You don’t have to compete with that, Siri.” When Sirius just shrugged, Lily continued. “Remus loves you. Very much! That he also spends some time with Severus doesn’t mean he wants to exchange you for someone else. I’m sure Remus doesn’t mope around when you’re off to play quidditch every Saturday. It’s good that you have some different interests.”

“I’m not moping.” Mumbled Sirius.

“Mate.” James clapped him on the shoulder. “Just talk to Remus. Maybe take him out on a date, to relive the early days of your relationship. Show him why Sirius Black is the best boyfriend he could ever wish for.”

Lily watched James in awe. “That’s actually a really good idea, Jamie.” She blushed when James winked at her, his eyes smouldering.

Sensing the sexual tension between the married couple, Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. “Alright. So you guys think I’m just being stupid? Nothing to worry about?”

Lily squeezed his hand gently. “I’m sure everything will be fine. We’ll see you both on Sunday?”

“Yeah.” Nodded Sirius. “Prongs, are you coming to quidditch tomorrow?”

A group of friends got together each Saturday, forming an Amateur Quidditch League. James and Sirius usually played, James as a chaser and Sirius as a beater.

“Nope, not tomorrow Pads.” James took Lily into a one arm hug. “It’s our wedding anniversary tomorrow. I’m taking my lady to a fancy dinner.”

“Oooh.” Sirius smirked at them knowingly, only to go wide eyed a moment later.

“Siri?”

“That means it’s our anniversary too! Since we started dating. And I didn’t get Remus anything! Why would he want to stay with me? I’m a terrible boyfriend!” Sirius stormed out of the kitchen and a moment later they heard a whooshing sound of someone leaving through the floo.

James was stunned. “I’ve never seen him act like this. He’s always so bold and confident.. not even when he ran away from home did he look so miserable.”

Lily nodded her head. “I know. He is really worried about losing Remus.”

“Remus loves him.” James’s voice was positive. “Almost as much as I love you.” He held his hand out to Lily.

“Mrs. Potter?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Would you like to accompany me upstairs for a night filled with love, passion and most importantly a mind-blowing sex?” James waggled his eyebrows and winked a few times.

Lily lost her battle with trying to keep a straight face and burst out in giggles. “Why, of course, Mr. Potter!”

“Yes!!” James punched his fist in the air. “But first things first!”

Amused Lily watched her husband as he rushed to the sitting room to close down the floo.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is jumping to conclusions

Sirius has returned home to find Remus already asleep, an open book on his chest. He carefully picked it up, scowling as he read the title _One hundred magical herbs and their use in Potions_.

“Potions. Figures.” He mumbled under his breath. After quickly using the bathroom, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed next to Remus. Spooning behind his boyfriend, Sirius smiled when he felt Remus relax against him. “I love you.” He whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the comfortable weight of Remus in his arms.

 

Next morning Sirius woke up to an empty bed. Stretching and yawning he cast a Tempus charm. It was half past ten, not so terribly late yet. Still, he should probably get up, he mused. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley and buy a present for Remus. He’d just tell him he was off to the weekly quidditch game. Maybe he would pretend forgetting about their anniversary to make the surprise later that much bigger. Chuckling he imagined Remus’s astonished face.

After getting dressed he bounded downstairs looking for his boyfriend. He found his breakfast on the table under the preservation charm, together with a note. _Off to see Severus. Have a nice game. Love, Remus_ it said.

“Bugger.” Sirius sat down to eat, glaring at the eggs as if they’d personally offended him.

Why would Remus want to spend so much time with that slimy Slytherin. Sirius shook his head. Alright, if he was being honest with himself, Sirius had to admit that Snape wasn’t all that bad. He was snarky and too reserved for Sirius’s taste but he could also be quite funny. And he was surprisingly good with little Harry. Harry adored Severus and that fact alone was enough for Sirius to treat the Potion Master civilly.

When he finished eating and cleaned the dishes, he flooed to The Leaky Cauldron in London. Soon walking down the Diagon Alley, Sirius wondered what kind of gift would make Remus happy. He knew Remus loved books but wasn’t sure a book was the right present for anniversary. He needed to find something special, something that would show Remus how much he cared about him.

After visiting all the shops in Diagon Alley and even few in Knockturn Alley, Sirius was getting desperate. All he got so far was a box of luxury, handmade cream chocolates. Sighing in defeat he entered Flourish & Blotts again. Heading towards the Potions section he quickly scanned the titles, not that the names meant much to him. He pulled a large tome off the shelf and found a smaller book hidden behind it. In the end he decided to buy the small one after the shopkeeper assured him it was a rare find.

Sirius apparated home, the shrunken gifts safely hidden in his pocket. He expected to find Remus in the kitchen making dinner as it was already quite late and Sirius couldn’t cook to save his life. But the kitchen was dark and empty. Sirius peeked in the sitting room and then decided to check upstairs.

He stopped short and stared. There was a discarded robe on the bottom stair. A black robe with many buttons. And suspicious white stains. Sirius has only ever seen one wizard wear such a robe and it wasn’t Remus. A few stairs further lay Remus’s sweater. The grey one, his favourite.

Sirius didn’t want to go upstairs. He didn’t want to confirm his worries and find that Remus has moved on. He didn’t want to face the fact that he has quite possibly lost the best thing that has ever happened to him.

So he didn’t. Turning on his heel he hurried to the sitting room, grabbed some floo powder and with a loud “Potter’s residence” disappeared within the green flames.

 

Severus was sitting on the couch, Harry perched on his lap and together they browsed a big children’s book. Severus taught Harry about different magical beasts and animals, showing him the pictures which not only moved but also produced sounds when you poked them.

Harry found especially the dragons and snakes fascinating, much to Severus’s pleasure. “Snake is also a symbol of Slytherin house. There are many snake sculptures, paintings and carvings in the Slytherin dormitories.” Severus figured a little early advertising never hurt anyone, even though he knew Harry would probably end up in Gryffindor as the rest of his family.

“Sev’rus? What is dormiters?” Harry asked.

Harry loved spending time with Severus. Severus was always nice to him and sometimes used big words that Harry didn’t know yet. But Severus would explain them patiently and when Harry later used such word correctly, Severus would praise him and reward him with a smile. Harry’s mummy said nobody could make Severus smile like Harry did. So Harry did his best to learn everything Severus taught him to make him smile. Because when people smiled they were happy and Harry wanted to make Severus happy.

“Dor-mi-to-ries.” Severus articulated. “The dormitory is a large room with several beds. When you go to Hogwarts you will sleep in a dormitory together with other boys.”

Harry nodded and wanted to ask something else when the floo activated and spit out Sirius.

“Siri!” Harry cried out happily.

Sirius stared. Not at Harry, but at the black robe with many buttons. His eyes met the Potion Master’s.

“You’re here!” Blurted out Sirius.

“I see you have mastered the art of stating the obvious.” Drawled Severus.

Sirius stared again. Severus lifted an eyebrow and smirked when Harry tried to imitate the gesture.

“How are you here?” Managed Sirius after a while.

“Black, have you been catching bludgers with your head again? I always said quidditch is a dangerous sport.”

With no answer forthcoming, Severus decided on a different approach. He set Harry down on the couch and walked to a liquor cabinet. Taking out a bottle of firewhiskey he poured some in to a tumbler and gave it to Black. “Drink.” Sirius gulped down the golden liquid, the burning sensation in his throat finally waking him from his stupor.

“Thanks.” He said in a hoarse voice.

Severus sat down next to Harry again, the little boy immediately climbing in his lap. “Now, why is it so surprising to find me here?” Severus asked.

Sirius set the empty tumbler on the coffee table. “I thought you were with Remus.”

“I was.” Answered Severus slowly. “He was helping me with brewing today.”

Sirius shook his head. “No, I thought you were in our house. Buggering Remus.”

For once Severus was rendered speechless. If he were a lesser man, he would have gaped. Blinking a few times to clear his head, he finally responded. “I can’t even begin to fathom what’s going on inside your head, Black. How did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?”

“I came home and found your robe on the stairs.. together with Remus’s sweater! What was I supposed to think?” Scoffed Sirius.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled noisily. “And from these two pieces of clothing you deduced an existence of some sort of sordid affair?”

Glaring at the Slytherin, Sirius was beginning to feel foolish. He didn’t like that feeling at all. “Well, not only from that! I mean, you’ve been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend lately. It’s suspicious!”

Severus threw him a condescending look. “The only thing I find suspicious is why would someone as intelligent as Remus fall for someone with a mental capacity of a jellyfish. But then I suppose they say that love is blind.”

“Shut up, Snape!” Shouted Sirius angrily. “At least I have someone to love and to love me back!”

Severus’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he was ready to lash out at Sirius when a soft sobbing sound caught his attention. Harry has pressed his face into the Potion Master’s chest, crying quietly. After another murderous look in Black’s direction, Severus gently touched the unruly hair on the boy’s head. “Harry.” He tried to coax Harry to look up. Two sad green eyes peered at him, shiny with tears, then glanced at Sirius.

Sirius gulped guiltily and moved to sit down next to Snape and Harry on the couch. “Harry, I’m sorry I shouted. I didn’t mean to scare you, pup.”

Harry sniffed. “Are you mad at Sev’rus?”

“No, not really.” Sighed Sirius, looking up at the Potion Master. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

Severus inclined his head but his eyes didn’t leave Harry’s face.

Insides churning with guilt, Sirius touched the Slytherin’s hand. He’s been around the Potion Master long enough to realize he has really hurt the man’s feelings. “Severus.” That got him the attention. “I really am sorry. I was being stupid.. and jealous.”

A surprise flickered across the Potion Master’s face before he schooled his features into a more neutral position. “I apologize as well.” He said.

Harry beamed at them, throwing his arms around each man’s neck in an attempt to hug them both at the same time. As he was still sitting on Severus’s lap, this resulted in bringing Sirius’s head dangerously close and Severus craned his neck backwards lest he bumped noses with the Marauder. Sirius chuckled and deliberately leaned in, losing his balance and ending up sprawled across the Potion Master’s lap with Harry atop of him.

Harry giggled and Sirius burst out laughing at the half annoyed half amused look on Severus’s face.

“Are you two quite comfortable?” Drawled Severus, looking at the black haired duo lying on his lap.

“Yes, quite.” Snickered Sirius, attempting to get up. Harry rolled off Sirius and only the man’s quick quidditch reflexes saved the little boy from falling to the floor. Sirius however wasn’t fast enough to avoid the flailing limbs, Harry’s heel connecting painfully with his face. “Ow!” He shouted and slid down from the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. Sirius gingerly touched his face, a big bruise starting to form just below his eye.

Severus snorted. Then chuckled. A palm of his hand tightly pressed against his mouth, he tried in vain to keep the sounds of mirth from escaping.

“I’m glad my misery amuses you.” Said Sirius, though his voice was light.

“Perhaps now I understand why Remus keeps you around.” Smirked Severus. “You’re a great source of entertainment. Sirius.” He added the name after a slight pause.

“Ha, ha. Funny.” Sirius poked him with a foot, grinning.

Severus cleared his throat, not used to dealing with an overly friendly Sirius. “Go home, mutt. I’m sure Remus is waiting for you. He certainly hasn’t shut up about you the whole afternoon. Making one of my best cauldrons explode and getting milkweed sap all over my robes. Tell him not to forget to clean them without magic otherwise he’ll damage the protection charms woven into the fabric.” He held his hand out to pull Sirius up on his feet.

“Thanks, Sevvie.” Said Sirius with a cheeky smile.

Severus snorted and put his arm around Harry who was standing next to him, watching the two men with a happy smile, the earlier tears all but forgotten.

“Bye then boys!” Sirius bounded to the fireplace after ruffling Harry’s hair and poking Severus in the ribs.

“Bye, Siri!” Harry waved at his godfather enthusiastically.

Severus picked up the discarded children’s book and took Harry by the hand. “We can learn about one more magical beast today before it’s your bedtime, Harry. Did you have any questions about the previous story?”

Sirius was already standing in the green flames, ready to depart, when he heard his godson’s innocent voice. “Sev’rus? What is buggering?”

The dark haired Marauder was certain the sound of his barking laughter was heard throughout the whole floo network that day.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus reconnect.

Remus just finished cooking and poured himself a glass of wine. The smell of roast spreading through the house was making his stomach growl with hunger. He set the table and checked the time again. He didn’t know where Sirius was but hoped to see his boyfriend soon.

Last night Remus was too tired and fell asleep before Sirius got home and this morning he got up early because he had promised Severus to help him brew. Remus was anxious to try the new potion Severus told him about. If it worked as promised he could perhaps start thinking about getting a long term job. Keeping a steady employment was problematic for Remus, what with missing a few days each month having to recuperate after the full moon.

Deep in thought he didn’t hear the floo chime and jumped up startled when two arms suddenly encircled his waist from behind.

“Hello love.” Sirius pressed little kisses along Remus’s neck, pulling him close against his chest.

“Sirius.” The startled tension dissipating, Remus felt himself relax into his boyfriend’s arms. “I was waiting for you.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry love.” Sirius has moved on from the neck and was now nibbling on Remus’s earlobe.

Remus let his head fall back against Sirius’s shoulder, shivers running down his spine from the little bites. “I went to see your game today but Jack told me he hasn’t seen you since last week.”

“You did? Really? Why?” Surprised, Sirius momentarily abandoned his boyfriend’s delicious ear and craned his neck forward to look at him.

“Maybe I wanted to ogle my boyfriend in that tight fitting quidditch uniform.” Smiled Remus, glancing sideways at Sirius. Noticing a strange shadow, he turned around to face his dark haired lover. “What happened to your cheek?”

“Oh, that.” Sirius shrugged. “Just a little mishap with Harry.”

“You were at Godric’s Hollow? I thought James and Lily were going out tonight. Severus was looking forward to babysitting Harry.” Remus looked at him questioningly.

“Yep, Severus was there.” Sirius snorted as he remembered Harry’s innocent voice asking _“Sev’rus, what is buggering?”_. Oh, he was sure Severus will get him back for that one.

Watching his boyfriend with narrowed eyes, Remus asked. “Alright, what did you do?”

Sirius pressed a hand against his heart in a theatrical gesture. “Me? How could you suspect the little sweet me, Moony?” Batting his eyelashes he smiled charmingly.

“How? Because I know you, that’s how. You didn’t fight with Severus, did you?” Remus suddenly looked worried. “Tell me you didn’t hex him!”

“No! Of course not, Moony.” Said Sirius quickly, then continued with a sheepish smile. “I may have accused him of buggering you.”

“You.. what?”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, Severus already told me I have a brain like jellyfish. Or something like that.” Sirius pulled Remus back into his arms.

Shaking his head in amused disbelief, Remus responded. “Jellyfish doesn’t have a brain.”

“It doesn’t?” Sirius chortled. “Merlin, Severus is actually quite a funny guy. Too bad I’m usually angry when he insults me.”

Remus laughed. “Did you just compliment Severus Snape? I’m sure the world is coming to an end.”

Pouting, Sirius sat down on a chair, pulling Remus in his lap. “I’m not that bad! I even apologized to him and meant it.”

“What made you accuse him of, you know..” Remus blushed as his voice trailed off.

Smirking, Sirius leaned in and pressed his mouth close to his boyfriend’s ear. “Of buggering you?” He said in a seductive voice, his warm breath making Remus shiver.

“Yes, that.”

Instead of answering, Sirius softly kissed the sensitive skin just below Remus’s ear, pleased when he was rewarded with another shiver.

“Siri..” Remus sighed, wanting to lose himself in the pleasant sensation but also sensing the need to talk about what happened. “Sirius, stop.”

“Hmm?” Sirius pulled himself away with difficulty.

“Tell me what happened?”

“I was afraid..” Said Sirius quietly.

Remus swiped the dark hair away from his boyfriend’s face, looking at him intently. “Of what, Siri?”

Taking a deep breath, Sirius confessed. “Of losing you. I was jealous of Severus, of him spending so much time with you, even making you interested in Potions.. I thought.. I thought you wanted to leave me.. I mean, I know I’m not the perfect boyfriend and you’re so smart, Remus. Sometimes I think you can do so much better than me..” He rested his forehead on Remus’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Siri, you know that’s not true.”

Sirius didn’t reply but shook his head. Putting his hands on Sirius’s cheeks, Remus tried to lift his boyfriend’s head. “Sirius, look at me.” When they were face to face once again, he continued. “I love you, Siri. I have loved you since we were kids. I realized I was _in_ love with you when you skipped that final Gryffindor quidditch game because you didn’t want to leave me alone in the infirmary.”

Sirius’s eyes widened in surprise. “Since our sixth year? Really?”

Nodding, Remus carefully caressed the bruised cheek. “I love you because it doesn’t matter to you that I’m a werewolf. You see me as just Remus, as if I didn’t turn into a monster once a month.”

“Hey.” Sirius poked him in the ribs. “Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that.”

Remus chuckled. “You see, this is why I love you. For me, you are the perfect boyfriend, Siri.”

Sirius huffed but looked quite pleased. “I know I’m not. But I love you too, Remy. I know this might sound corny but I can’t imagine my life without you. When I came home today and found your sweater and Severus’s robe on the stairs, I thought the worst.. I just couldn’t face the heartbreak and fled..”

“Oh Siri.” Sighed Remus. “I brought the robe home to get it cleaned. It was my fault the cauldron exploded.. and as to my sudden interest in Potions, Severus told me about a new potion for werewolves.”

His interest piqued, Sirius looked up. “What is it? How does it work?”

“It’s called a Wolfsbane Potion.” Said Remus. “It doesn’t cure lycantrophy but it eases some of the symptoms. The transformation should be less painful and therefore the recuperation time should shorten significantly as well. The best feature of the potion is maintaining one’s mental faculties. I would turn into a wolf but I would keep my human mind.”

Sirius knew how much it bothered Remus that he basically lost control over his own body whenever he transformed into a werewolf. If this new potion could prevent that, then it was a godsend.

“That’s great!” He exclaimed. “Can Severus make it for you?”

“He can, but..” Sighing, Remus rubbed his eyes. “It’s an extremely complex potion, very difficult to brew and the ingredients are expensive. It must be freshly brewed each month and taken every day for a week preceding the full moon.”

“That sounds.. difficult.” Sirius regarded Remus with furrowed eyebrows. “But Severus knows how to brew it?”

“Yes. The Wolfsbane potion can be poisonous if brewed incorrectly so only licensed Potion Masters were provided with the recipe. Severus was one of the few.” Explained Remus. “Unfortunately the potion will be too expensive for the general werewolf population. I wouldn’t be able to afford it either.”

He wanted to continue but Sirius interrupted him. “I’ll pay for it! I’ll buy the ingredients and Severus will brew it for you. I’ll make sure you get your potion, love.” He hugged Remus close to him and slipping one hand under his shirt he caressed the scarred back.

“Thank you, Siri. That means a world to me.” Remus squeezed him back. “But it might not be necessary. Severus has applied for a research grant and listed my name as a test subject. It was already preapproved. All I’ll have to do will be to drink the potion every month and provide information about any possible side effects.”

Sirius leaned back, looking at Remus worriedly. “It’s not dangerous, is it?”

“No.” Remus reassured him. “Not when brewed correctly and I trust Severus one hundred percent.”

“Good. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Sirius pulled Remus closer again and kissed him tenderly.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a loud growling of Remus’s stomach. “Hungry, love?” Sirius grinned when Remus blushed.

“Yes. I made roast chicken.” He stood up and hurried to the stove to plate the food.

Dinner was mostly a silent affair as they were both too hungry to keep up a conversation. Once they cleaned up the kitchen and moved to the sitting room, Sirius led Remus to the couch.

“I have something for you.” Leering at Remus, he winked suggestively. “If you put your hand in my jeans pocket you might be able to feel it.”

“Oh?” Remus’s attempt to look nonchalant was spoilt by his blushing.

“Mmhm.” Smirking at his shy boyfriend, Sirius spread his arms and stood still. “Well, come on, you have to find it yourself.”

Remus looked at him warily, knowing the Animagus’s penchant for pranks. He stepped closer and patted his back pockets gently, blushing again when Sirius let out an exaggerating moan.

“Oooh Moony, harder!” He teased.

Sliding his hands into the both front pockets at the same time, Remus looked up. The beautiful grey eyes were watching him fondly, twinkling with amusement.

“You’re getting closer, just a little bit deeper.. ooh yes!” Sirius’s fake moans were just as arousing as the real ones. Remus was ready to abandon the pretence of a search and start a whole another activity when his fingers touched two little square objects. He fished them out of the tight jeans one by one.

“Happy anniversary, love.” Sirius pressed a kiss on his lips and enlarged the shrunken gifts.

“Oh, thank you!” Said Remus surprised. He unwrapped the box of chocolates first and brought it to his nose, inhaling the delicious, rich sweet scent. Remus loved chocolate and just looking at the confectionery was making his mouth water.

“These are great, Siri.” He kissed Sirius lovingly, squishing the box of chocolates between them.

Sirius chuckled. “You might want to put that down before it melts all over you. Then again, I would definitely enjoy licking it off.” Making a mental note to put that thought into action later, he handed Remus the second present.

Smiling happily, Remus unwrapped the book and gaped. The small book looked old and worn, its cover faded at some places, but that was not the reason why Remus was stunned. _Moste Potente Antidotum_ by _Phineas Bourne_ was written as an accompanying material to the main work _Moste Potente Potions_. Only a few copies existed and now Remus owned one of them.

“This is a very rare book, Siri. It must have cost you a fortune.” He looked up just in time to see Sirius shrug his shoulders.

“Not really. I thought the shopkeeper at Flourish & Blotts was trying to rip me off so I haggled the price down.” When Remus looked at him in disbelief, he smirked. “You know how charming I can be, darling.”

Remus laughed, throwing his arms around Sirius’s neck. “I love your charm. And I love you. Thank you for the wonderful presents.”

Sirius pecked him on the lips. “I wanted to give you something more special. I mean, I give you chocolate all the time.” He sighed.

Smiling fondly, Remus tangled his hands in his boyfriend’s long hair. “That’s exactly what makes it special, Siri.” When Sirius raised his eyebrows in question, he continued. “I love it when you leave chocolates everywhere for me to find. On the coffee table in front of my favourite armchair, in the kitchen next to the tea kettle or in my cloak pocket.. Every time I find one it’s like a little chocolate kiss from you. And I feel special and loved because I know you were thinking of me when you left it there.”

Sirius grinned and leaned in to rub noses with Remus. “You’re such a sap, Moony.”

Remus sighed. “I know.”

They both laughed, holding each other close, and felt deliriously happy. Suddenly Remus untangled himself and ran out of the room. Sirius was about to follow him when he came bounding back.

“I got you something too. Happy anniversary, Siri.” He smiled, handing Sirius a thin packet wrapped in red paper.

“Really? For me?” Sirius felt like a child at Christmas. He tore the packet open enthusiastically and stared as he read the name of his favourite muggle punk rock band. “Moony? Is this.. Are these..?”

Remus smiled at him happily. “Two tickets to The Clash concert in London next week!”

“Woohoo!” Jumping up and down and grinning like a maniac, Sirius ran around the room. He then pulled Remus into his arms and kissed him passionately, trying to convey the feelings of love and happiness that were making his heart burst. And at that moment he knew he was going to make Remus his in every way possible.

Tomorrow, surrounded by their closest friends they both perceived as family, he will ask Remus to spend the rest of his life with him.

Tomorrow, he was going to propose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudo's! 
> 
> A special thank you to [moomin4455](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin4455/pseuds/moomin4455) for the sweet comments and continuing support :)


End file.
